Digimon Generations
by Sailor-Fennekin
Summary: So I finally decided to publish my Digimon generations series from my DA to here,chapters will still be uploaded there. (If you are confused about the characters,go to my DA page and type in either "Digimon fighters" or "Digimon generations" in the search bar in my original character /gallery/57001130/Original-charaters )
1. Chapter 1-And so it begins

(So I really want to start my Digimon fighters series,but I still don't have a tablet so I'll type it out in chapters and then the comic will come out when I get it,plus updates will be irregular because of school and stuff,anyways with that out the way,let's get on with the fic.)

(Also there's swearing involved so yea...)

Digimon Fighters-Chapter 1-"And so it begins..."

One bright,warm sunny morning on a Monday,everyone was getting up and getting ready for either work or school,while,Takara Wilfur,was too busy oversleeping until she woke up to the golden sunshine pelting her face to get up,Takara sleepily opened her baby blue eyes and looked over at her clock,the time reading 7:49,once she realized the time,she sprang up in surprise,"Oh no,I overslept!' Takara shrieked and bolted out of her bed and towards the bathroom,taking the quickest shower ever and brushed her teeth faster than a Cheetah,Takara threw on her uniform and ran downstairs to her mom making breakfast and her dad at the table,sipping some coffee.

"Morning Taka-" her dad started

"Sorry dad,can't talk right now,bye!" Takara hurried,shoving a piece of buttered toast in her mouth and running out the door,her mother stood at the left-open door and sighed,shaking her head,"How many times have I told this girl to set her alarm clock before she goes to bed and to stop staying up so late?" and then she closed the door to continue her cooking,the microwave's timer starting to go on the fritz a little, didn't really notice it.

Takara was lucky enough to make it to school in time,her friends,Simone Richards,Fionna Foxtrot,Ginger Pawbelle,Brandy Furwither and Alex Fluffletail,sitting at their usual table at breakfast,waiting for Takara to show walked up to the table and nervously put her paw behind her head in a nervous matter,"Heh heh,sorry guys that I was late,I overslept" the kitty sheepishly said,"Takara,you're late every damn day,it's only a miracle that you dont show up late." Fionna retorted,everyone at the table erupted in laughter while Takara puffed up her cheeks in anger.

"That's...not true..."

During English class,as the teacher was droning on about the lesson,Takara quietly exchanged looks of boredom with Ginger,who was next to her,"Glad to know we're on the same page."Takara whispered while Ginger giggled,then as soon as the teacher turnt away from the smartboard to do something,the smartboard began to glitch hard and was even audible,everyone in the class was in shock as the board continued to go crazy until it eventually stopped,Takara and Ginger were surprised and then looked at each other again,except it was in shock and fear,what's going on here?

At lunch,the group of girls discussed the technology going crazy in their respective classrooms before lunch,"Yeah the smartboard in the room went crazy too..." Brandy mumbled "What's going on?" "Maybe they finally bit the dust?" Ginger suggested while shrugging,"Or maybe it's probably some kind of digital entity trying to contact us via our technology!" Simone jumped up,everyone at the table just stared at her,"Simone,I dont really think that's true..."Takara said,Simone blushed as she mumbled something and then sat down in shame. Takara laughed and got up to throw out her food that she didn't even touch,the food at her school was really bad,just like their budget.

As Takara made her way to the trash can,a leg sprang out and tripped her,slamming her face onto the dirty,dust-infested floor,the food flying onto her fur and clothes,the girls at the table looked up in shock and ran over to Takara to see if she was alright."Takara,are you okay?" Simone asked in worry."Im fine,Simone." Takara reassured while Alex and Fionna helped her get up,the boys at the table laughing at her,"You're really stupid!" one dog cackled "Tripping over your own paws!",the harsh words from the dog's mouth pricked everyone's nerves,

"Listen here,you're the one that tripped her!" Fionna barked "Don't play dumb!"

"Don't play dumb?,I didn't trip her you dumb bitch!" the dog bully spat back.

"You're a bitch yourself,you asshole!" Fionna growled,baring her fangs.

Takara looked somberly at her friend fighting with the bully that picked on her everyday,the two throwing swears at one another,a group of animoids circling around them,thinking that a physical fight would start,closing her eyes to fight off the tears that pricked her eyes as Simone and Alex took her to the girls bathroom to clean up,there where two strange,small figures looking through the window,they had watched the whole ordeal between the cat and dog,having Takara's face fresh in their minds.

"Yes...That's her alright,Takara Wilfur..."

It was finally the end of the hellish school day,as the sun set,Takara stared sadly at her paws as she walked home alone,the same two figures from lunchtime watching Takara from the top of the school building (spoilers: it's a cloaked Hackmon and Meicoomon if you guys are confused.) "Don't let that girl out of your sight..." the figure said to the other,the other nodding and the two jumped into the trees and onto the ground to follow Takara. After one slow walk home,she finally made it home with her mother standing in front of the house,waiting for her daughter, noticed the tear stains on Takara's fur and ran over to her,"Takara,are you alright,is there anything wrong?" the kitty mother worried,before Takara could even open her mouth to tell,a Golden Labrador with somewhat rusty fur woman rushed up to the two,"Excuse me,are you Takara Wilfur?" The dog asked,Takara shook her head yes and was imminently shot with nasty words from the woman."Listen here you little RAT,I've been hearing from my son that you've been picking on him everyday!" she growled,it clicked,this woman was the mother of the dog bully at school, was fully aware of the bullying that happened between them and stepped in,Takara had used to come home everyday telling her what happend, had gone to the principal many times of the situation,but he still kept picking on the poor girl and it seemt like he's been coming home,twisting the stories around to make it look like Takara's the bully instead of him,and his mother wouldn't doubt a word he said."Listen here,my daughter isn't shallow like your son to be picking on people!" Mrs. Wilfur yowled back at the dog."Oh really." she sneered "my son isn't a complete fucking idiot like yours! I'd outta send her to a mental institute!" Takara stepped back,the words piercing her heart as tears began to prick her eyes again."Takara,get inside now!" her mother yelled and Takara didn't hesitate to run inside,running straight into her room,locking her two women yelling at each other ringing into Takara's ears.

She sank onto the floor,crying."Im...so stupid,i dont know how anyone puts up with me..." Takara's window was somehow open and something jumped in from the window knocking over something onto the carpeted floor and the sound caught the weeping cat's looked up to see a strange looking cat with long,scarf like appendages coming from her shoulders and strange eyes staring up at her. Takara jumped back in surprised and was lucky that the door was behind her to keep her from falling over."Y-you're...one strange lookin cat..." Takara cat stood up and cleared her throat."Takara,My name is Meicoomon,I've been sent to your world by Azulongmon to awaken your digimon partner." Takara gave her a dumbfounded look "W-what...?" "Let me explain,say you got a computer anywhere?" Meicoomon asked,Takara pointed to her desktop in the corner of her room and Meicoomon walked over to it,jumping into the chair. Meicoomon pressed the power button to the device and waited for it to boot up."So I take it that you're being bullied at school,right?" Meicoomon quizzed,Takara nodded her head,"I see...so anyways do you know anything about the Digital world?" "H-huh?What's the digital world and why are you here?" Takara exclaimed,Meicoomon signed and turnt the swivel chair to Takara.

"Let me explain why I'm here..."

"Long ago or maybe roughly 23 years ago,there were a few digimon that had been corrupted with a terrible virus,they had fused together to create this digimon named...Millenniumon. Millenniumon is a very powerful digimon,it is capable of destroying the entire digital world and maybe even yours. There were four kids and their digimon who evolved into their mega forms and were able to defeat him,in order to seal him and his powers away,the children gave up their life forces to create a seal and send it locked away in the Dark area,the children had died and their digimon's had become digitamas but somehow didn't return to Rebirth-Island,we still dont know if there were any survivors...now the Seven great demon lords are gathering up energy though other brainwashed digimon and Animoids to revive millenniummon,if he wakes up...it's all over,That's why Im here,to awaken your digimons and save our two worlds."

Takara was in disbelief at everything this digikitty had to say,she was destined to protect an unknown world to her? how would she do that?

The computer finally booted up and Meicoomon turnt back to face it."Well,now that your computer's boot up."

Meicoomon's eye's shone with a red aura surrounding her and the screen glowed too,Takara was scared,what was Meicoomon doing?

then a Digitama and a strange Device that was light purple came from the computer,plopping into Meicoomon's paws."Here you go!" she smiled and Takara took the tama and device from her.

The Digitama was mainly purple with dark brown stripes lining the sides and a red triangle in the middle,in her paws held a strange device,"Meicoomon,what is this?" the cat questioned as she held it up."Ah,that's your Digivice" Meicoomon replied.

"Digivice?"

"Yup or your D-10,you use this to evolve your partner,hold them inside of it and it can research data on digimon you don't even know about,It's a really wonderful tool,no?"

Takara took in all the info of her D-10 and sat the Digitama on her fluffy bed,as soon she placed it on her bed,it began to shake."Whoa,It's gonna hatch!" Meicoomon exclaimed and jumped on the Digitama kept shaking,each shake getting more violent and then it stopped and began to Digitama blew up in a great big light that enveloped the room,Takara and Meicoomon brought up their arms to block out the blinding light and then there was a small purple dinosaur-like head in place of the tama. The two pulled their arms down to see a small digimon in place of the digitama. Takara brought up her digivice to the digimon and a hologram of information on it appeared and it read it out loud in a female,monotone voice.

"Dodomon,a slime digimon

A Baby l digimon whole body is covered in the tough fur "Mithril Hair". It manifests an aggressive personality immediately after being born, and despite its fangs not yet being grown, it opens its mouth wide and completely intimidates the opponent with the manner in which it snaps at them. Because of this, there exist many Digimon which are completely deceived, but it is still a rare Digimon. If an opponent approaches, it spits "Chīsana Tetsu Tsubu" from its mouth."

"Aww,it's so cute!" Takara gushed and picked up the furry digi,it smiling at her warmly at her,making cooing sounds while Takara rubbed it against her furry cheeks,"I think she already likes you!" Meicoomon exclaimed.

The three spent the rest of the day playing and teaching about the world around them,during this time,Dodomon had evolved to had gotten several text messages from her friends to see if she was alright from today but Takara couldn't be bothered to answer any of them,considering her new digipals were making her feel better.

Nighttime soon fell as the three was sleeping,well Takara and Meicoomon anyways because Dorimon had gotten up and became restless,growling and scratching against the sounds woke the kitties up,"Dorimon is there something wro-" Takara didn't even finish her sentence as Dorimon charged through the window,breaking the glass and landing on the hard gravel of a ground,Dorimon could sense a digimon nearby and ran in the direction of the sense. Takara and Meicoomon stared at the broken window in disbelief."We have to catch Dorimon,Takara,C'mon!" Meicoomon shouted and ran out the door,Takara snapped out of her shock and grabbed a robe,her flashlight and D-10 and ran D-10 was able to pick up where Dorimon is and the two were able to find Dorimon in some kind of Digital field like fog,the two ran in to see Dorimon growling and baring her fangs at a unknown digimon,Takara picked up her digivice to analyze it,

"Agumon,a reptile digimon.

A child level Digimon which has grown up and become able to walk on two legs, it has an appearance like a tiny dinosaur. Because it is still on the way to adulthood, its power is low, but as its personality is quite ferocious, it doesn't understand fear. It has grown hard, sharp claws on both its hands and feet, and demonstrates its power in battle. It is also a being that foretells evolution to a great and powerful Digimon. Its Special Move is spitting flame breath from its mouth to attack the opponent (Baby Flame)."

But something looked off on this Agumon,it's eyes were completely red and there was some kind of dark ring around it's arm."That ring on his arm is what must be controlling him! Try to get it off!" Meicoomon exclaimed. Dorimon charged at the Agumon but the Agumon clawed her away. "Dorimon!" Takara shouted as she ran to her digi's side,"Gummimon wait!" came a familiar voice,Takara looked up to see her friends running into the field with their own digimon. Simone had a Gummimon,Fionna had a Chocomon,Ginger had a Nyaromon and Jungemon,Brandy had a Sunmon while her little sister,Savannah Furwither, had a Moonmon and Alex had a Xiaomon. They all ran in and saw Takara on the ground,clutching her partner in her paws."Oh...Hey Takara..." Ginger sheepishly said."You guys have your own digimon too?!" the kitty exclaimed. Fionna ignored her question and ran up to hug her,"Oh jeez,Takara you had me worried! Why didn't you pick up your phone or answer your texts?" It was very clear that she was very worried about the kitty.

Takara had no time to respond because their digimon plus Dorimon leapt out of Takara's arms, ran up to the Agumon to attack it but the Agumon was too strong for them as several Baby Flames and claw attacks sent them flying,the girls ran over to their digimon,calling out their names.

How could these guys get that Dark ring off of Agumon at this rate?

"Baby Flame!" Agumon spat out multiple fireballs at the girls and their digimon,it was all over for them...or was it?

Glows emitted from each of their D-10's that blocked the fireballs and their Digimon began to glow in light that matched the D-10's color.

"Dorimon Shinka! Dorumon!"

"Gummimon Shinka! Terriermon!"

"Chocomon Shinka! Lopmon!"

"Nyaromon Shinka! Plotmon!"

"Jungemon Shinka! Raionmon!"

"Sunmon Shinka! Coronamon!"

"Moonmon Shinka! Lunamon!"

"Xiaomon Shinka! Labramon!"

In place of the small digimon were bigger digimon,more capable of fighting,the girls started at their new digimon in amazement."...Wow..." Savannah amazed.

"Puppy Howling!" Plotmon emitted a high-pitched bark that paralyzed Agumon,"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon shot out freezing-cold ice that froze the dark ring solid and for the finishing blow..."Lunar Claw!" Lunamon's claws shone with dark power and sliced the ice and ring clean off,freeing Agumon from the mind control,then the digital field had dissipated,the cool air and moonlight reappearing once again.

The digimon and the girls cheered as they won their very first Agumon woke up and looked around."Where...am I?" the dino quizzed,puzzled at where he was." You're in the real world." Lopmon answered."Do you know how you got here?"

"Nope,not a clue...funny I was in the digital world minding my own business and whoop,here I am!" Agumon exclaimed."Don't worry Agumon,You'll be able to get back home." Meicoomon reassured."Girls,hold up your D-10 to Agumon to send him back." The girls did as the were told and a Portal opened beneath Agumon's feet and he fell into it while yelling goodbye,then the portal closed while the girls stared at the spot,sweatdropping."What an anti-climatic way to go..." Savannah sighed,Brandy and everyone else nodded her head in agreement.

The girl exchanged goodbyes before running home before their parents found out since it was 4:00 in the morning on a school night and they had to time to talk about what had just happened,that was for tomorrow,before Fionna and Lopmon ran off,Fionna stopped Takara."Takara,please tomorrow answer your phone,we were worried sick about you,alright?" Fionna softly said. Takara nodded and a soft,reasurring smile appeared on Fionna's face."Alright good night!" and the Fox ran off to her home,and Takara did the same.

Takara,Dorumon and Meicoomon were able to sneak back into the house without anyone three climbed into the bed and fell into a deep slumber,that wouldn't last long because Takara would have to get up early to get ready for mother silently opened the door to see her daughter sleeping soundly with her digifriends cuddled up next to . Wilfur softly smiled and closed the door,even though she knew that her daughter had snuck out to fight some Digimon,she did know about them after all.

The soft moonlight kissed the three as the slept soundlessly,that night was the night that would start an amazing journey between Takara,her friends and the Digimon...

(Comments are much appreciated,Thank you for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2-School Daze

As the sunrise of the warm spring morning dawned,it twinkled it's warm rays of light through the window,shining light onto a few places of the young cat's room ,Takara was getting dressed for school while Meicoomon and her newly evolved partner,Dorumon were looking at her with such curiosity.

"Ne Takara,where are you going?" Dorumon asked in a babyish voice.

"School." Takara breathed as she slipped on her pants.

"What's school?" Dorumon asked,nodding her head to one side.

"Dorumon,this is like the 500th question you've asked me in the past 5 minutes." Takara's tail began to twitch in annoyance,she loved Dorumon but the purple fox-dino could get on her nerves quick,and it's only been a day since they first met!

"But I just wanna know!" Dorumon whined "Is it a fun place?"

Takara laughed before turning around to face the two digimon. "Let me tell you guys something,school is hell,literally. It's stressful and you have to constantly be around people that you hate 24/7 and this place literally determines your future in life. The only reason why Im even going there is because it's the law." Takara had finally gotten dressed and stood in front of her dresser mirror,brushing her soft,luscious fur.

"Sounds terrible." Dorumon grimaced "I wish you didn't have to go,you'd be much happier and we can all play together all day!"

Takara smiled in response at Dorumon's statement,she walked over to the bed the two digi's were on,she placed her paw on Dorumon's head to pet her,Dorumon purring at her actions. Takara turnt around to Meicoomon only to see that she fell asleep.

"Funny,I thought she was awake a minute ago..." Takara quipped.

Meicoomon's ears twitched as she slightly woke up to look at Takara as Takara softly giggled at her and went to pet her as well.

Takara looked at her clock to see that it was 7:37 AM,she sighed heavily as she grabbed her bag and unplugged her phone from it's charger,she was so happy that it was friday,so she could sleep the weekend away...before monday comes back right before you know it and having to start the long week all over again...

Before Takara stepped out her room,she stopped to turn around and looked at her digimon and smiled warmly at them again. "Before I go,my mom is staying home from work today so you two have to keep quiet if she comes anywhere near the room."

"OK!" Dorumon exclaimed while Meicoomon nodded her head sleepily before put it down to rest again.

Takara laughed as she closed the door and went downstairs to see her mother on the couch,watching T.V.," Hi Mommy.~" Takara said as she walked over to her mother and gave her tight hug as her mother smiled." Ohayo,Takara." her mother replied

"Are you planning on doing anything today?" Takara asked.

"Not really,maybe I'll clean who knows...but you're going to be late if you dont head out now." Diana repiled as she pointed to the digital clock on the cable box,the time reading 7:55. Takara shrieked as she ran out the door,not even realizing that she had wasted so much time playing around,Diana laughed as she had to close the door behind Takara and sat back down on the couch.

Takara ran as fast as her paws could carry her to the bus stop and shimmed in place a little in anticipation for the bus to come...

...Takara sadly made it to school late,but it was no problem as she walked into the classroom and sat down in her seat in exhaustion,school hadn't really started yet so she was lucky, Fionna and Simone were in her class as the two walked over to greet her.

"Morning Takara,had a nice exercise session to school?" Fionna joked.

Takara snorted air through her nose in response." Ha ha very funny."

"Im just playing around Takara,don't get your tail in a twist." Fionna reassured while fanning her paw,her face then contorted into a worried look," Are you doing alright though?"

Takara smiled at her,knowing that she had friends that cared for her.

"Im fine MOM,just really tired from last night. Those guys really had it in them." Takara said,Fionna smiled.

"Yeah...it's weird though,where did they come from,I really dont understand what a "Digimon" is..." Simone sighed,crossing her arms in frustration.

"Dont worry about it,Simone, after school,we can get our digimon out of the house,they could use some fresh air,I've already told the others." Fionna quipped

"That's good...I wonder how they're doing now? Terriermon must be feeling so lonely..."

"I wonder about Lopmon too..." Fionna sulked,but then her face perked up again and she slapped Simone on the back,starling the poor kitty and causing her to fall over. "I think they'll be fine! we're not gonna be gone forever!" She laughed while Simone was groaning in pain on the floor. Takara slightly chuckled at the scene before her before turning around to stare out the window. The sky was a beautiful shade of blue and with no clouds in sight. Takara sighed. "I hope Dorumon and Meicoomon are doing alright..do they miss me?...I shouldn't really think about this now,I gotta focus in class...which is something that I never do anyways..." The teacher had walked in to start the class but everyone was still being rowdy and loud regardless and the teacher started to yell at them to sit down which wasn't working and continued to yell while Takara just sighed,she wanted to leave this school so badly that it's not even funny.

...Back home,Dorumon and Meicoomon were sitting in Takara's room,bored out of their mind,in the room the blinds were down and the curtains were closed making the room somewhat dark,enough of a good atmosphere to sleep in,for Meicoomon anyways,Dorumon was feeling sad and worried.

"Mei...Meiiiii..." Dorumon whined.

Meicoomon groaned at looked up at the dino.

"What is it man,this is the 3rd time you've woken me up already." Meicoomon huffed.

"Mei,I think Takara is in trouble,I mean she said it was hell,that's not good,we should save her."

"Dorumon,go to sleep." Meicoomon snorted and rolled over on her other side. Dorumon whined again and began to shake her. "Meeeeiiiiii, I don't want Takara to go through hell I want to save her,c'mon Mei we gotta go!"

Meicoomon woke up and lightly slapped Dorumon with her scarf-appendage and sat up."Dorumon,she didn't mean it literally,she's going to be fine."

"But I want to see her,plus wouldn't you want to get out the house yourself too?"

Meicoomon opened her mouth to answer but no words came out,she stared awkwardly at Dorumon and she stared right back for a good long while.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Yeah,That sound's like a good idea,let's go!" Meicoomon finally blurted out.

Dorumon cheered and suddenly the door bust looked at the two digi's and they were extremely frightened,quickly sitting up to pretend to be plush toys,Diana only laughed.

"Doru-chan,Mei-chan,you don't have to pretend,I already know." Diana giggled. The two blinked and stared at her in confusion,what was she talking about?

...Back at school,the girls were at lunch,today was macaroni and cheese. Takara sat down with her plate and scooped the food into her mouth,she then made a disgusted face as she spat it out back onto the plate in a unflattering manner. "EWWWW THIS TASTES LIKE WET CARDBOARD,HOW CAN ANYONE EAT THIS?!" Takara yelled while spitting out any remains of the crappy lunch out of her mouth. "Beats me,I think the school is trying to poison us." Brandy joked,the girls laughed but soon the atmosphere went away as the dog bully came over to the table.

"Hey ladies,what's going on ova here~?"

"Go away,Darien." Takara growled.

"Who the fuck was talkin to you,you old hag!" Darien barked,Takara began to be on edge and her fur was starting to rise up in anger,she really didn't want to deal with this guy Darien quickly shifted his attention to Simone,he shoved away Alex who was sitting next to her and sat in her place. Fionna looked in shock as she went to pick up Alex from the floor. "Hey cutie~." Darien purred,Simone shifted away from him but he kept getting closer.

"Darien,please stop..." Simone mumbled.

"Why? You're probably the cutest girl I've even seen here,you make me feel a way that I've never felt before~" Darien creepily growled and grabbed her tail,Simone got up and slapped him across the face,the other girls could only look in shock at the scene before them."Ouuuch,that hurt babyyyy." Darien joked while rubbing his sore cheek. Takara had enough and stood up and in between them."Enough is enough,Darien. You're such a creepy pervert,she doesn't even like you!"

"Shut the fuck up,this is none of your business bitch." Darien spat "I know she likes me,she's just hiding it,Right?."

The girls said nothing as they got their bags and other items and moved to the next empty table,except the bell rung right after they got began to walk to their next boring class. Darien huffed as he got his bag and went into the opposite direction.

"Darien is so creepy man geez,are you OK Simone?" Ginger asked."I-Im fine,dont worry,it's just...I really dont like him and I dont know when is he ever going to get the message that I dont..."

Ginger placed a paw on Simone's shoulder."Don't worry,one day he'll get it and leave you alone." "I hope so.." Simone dreadfully said as she looked did have eyes for someone else after turnt her head to look at Takara and blushed,slightly twitching her ears.

In the now empty lunchroom,two cardboard boxes slipped in from the door,one big and one small."Dorumon,you said that you smell Takara here,where is she?!" the smaller cardboard box groaned."I swear Mei that I smelt her in here...wait...I smell her again,she went upstairs!" the bigger cardboard box exclaimed and began it's descent towards the door,the smaller cardboard box following the cardboard boxes were...Dorumon and Meicoomon...

...The two managed to get up up the long flight of stairs and huffed."How does Takara do this everyday?!" Meicoomon were on the floor which Takara was NOT on and began to walk around in search for principal was in the hallway walking past the students.

"Good morning Angel."

"Good morning Rose."

"Good morning cardboard boxes."

The principal stopped in his tracks and turnt around to the cardboard boxes,they saw him and stopped in their Principal cleared his throat and meekly walked over to them. "...Um students,Shouldn't you be in class?

"Uh...yo no habla espanol..." Meicoomon nervously gulped.

"Very funny,what is your name,you two?" The principal sneered

"Dorumon! What's yours?" Dorumon replied,Meicoomon face-palmed underneath the box.

"Well my friends call me-hey Im the principal!,that's all you need to know, what are you doing in the halls?"

"...I dunno." Dorumon chided.

"Well if it's a game,then it's not funny,it's time for class,and what's with the cardboard boxes anyways?" the principal did'nt even bother waiting for an answer as he grabbed the two boxes in each hand but the two began to fight back."Take it off!"

"No,Don't take it off! Diana told us to keep it on!" Dorumon and Meicoomon held their claws down on the box,holding it down.

"When..you're in school you obey the rules,so when I say take of the box,YOU TAKE OFF THE BOX! Understand?!" the principal struggled,his face turning more red than his fur.

The two pondered for a minute."Okay!" they said in unison and threw of the boxes,causing the principal to fall over.

They were laughing and the principal was completely scared and lifted up the little door to the fire alarm and pulled it causing it to loudly ring. Meicoomon began to panic."Uh oh,Dorumon we gotta get outta here fast,follow me!" Meicoomon began to run and Dorumon followed behind her.

...The school was over surprisingly early because it was principal was having a hard time trying to explain himself to the firefighters as the kids stood outside the school,honestly ready to go home. A bunny leaned over to her Raccoon friend." is going off the deep end,I knew school was bad for your health!" the two laughed.

Takara and the rest began to walk home."Dad's really going crazy,seeing monsters I can't believe it.." Fionna shook her head in disappointment at her father's actions.

Dorumon and Meicoomon bust through the back door,the two were panting hard."...Thank goodness,we made it..." Meicoomon panted. Dorumon nodded in agreement,but then she rose up her head to sniff the air,then began to growl and ran off in the direction where she smelt it."D-dorumon where are you going,wait!" Meicoomon screeched and ran after stopped walking and turnt around,she heard someone calling Dorumon's name and there she saw in between the trees was Dorumon running and Meicoomon chasing after her."Oh no,Dorumon..." she groaned and ran after turnt around to see Takara running,she turnt to her oblivious friends,then ran after Takara.

There was a digital field ahead,Dorumon ran into it with Meicoomon along side her,Takara followed in soon after

There standing,was a big dinosaur-like digimon with a dark ring around it's arm. Dorumon growled ferociously and began to attack.

"Dino tooth!"

Dorumon opened her maw wide and bit as hard as she could into the digimon,but the digimon threw her off easily,a gust of sharp wind hit the digimon in the face.

"Shut claw!"

The crystals on Meicoomon's paw glew as she began to slash at the air,creating sharp cuts of wind at the digimon but it easily overpowered her.

"Mega Flame!" it shot a great fireball at the two and they where it by it,falling on the floor in great pain. Takara finally was able to get through the thick fog only to see,her two digimon getting beat up by a greater one,she pulled out her digimon to read up info on it.

" _Greymon,a dinosaur digimon. A Adult level digimon whose cranial skin has hardened so that it is covered in a rhinoceros beetle-like shell. It is an extremely aggressive Digimon, with a body like a lethal weapon covered in sharp claws and gigantic horns. However, it is highly intelligent, and if you're able to tame it then there probably isn't any monster as strong. Its Special Move "Mega Flame" is spewing extremely high-temperature flames from its mouth and reducing everything to ashes."_

"Doru-chan,Mei-chan..." Takara stood scared,her digimon were getting beat up and there was nothing she could do.

Outside the digital field,Simone finally reached there huffing and puffing as soon as she reached there,she heard a voice call her name. "Simone!" Simone looked up to see it was her beloved minty bunny."T-Terriermon?! What are you doing here?!" she shockingly questioned. Terriermon only laughed "I got tired of waiting for you so I came,but I think the bigger problem here is whatever's going on in that field!" Simone nodded and ran into the field.

Meicoomon held on for dear life as she used her X-scratch attack on the ring while Dorumon bit on it but to avail and was soon thrown off of Greymon. Takara could only look on worriedly."What..what can I do..Doru-chan and Mei-chan are gonna die out there if I dont do something!" Takara saw a nearby pole and picked it up as soon as she picked it up,she heard someone call out.

"Blazing Fire!"

Terriermon shot out a ball of green fire at the Greymon but it didn't work and Terriermon was slapped away with it's tail. Takara turnt and saw only ignored her and ran towards Greymon with the pole and hit him with looked and then grabbed Takara with it's claw,Takara screamed in Pain.

"Takara!" they all yelled.

"Metal cannon!"

"Dorumon shot multiple iron balls at Greymon but it didn't work,she had to hurry or Takara would die from Greymon's strong grip,Greymon's grip got tighter and Takara screamed out louder in even more pain.

"Dorumon!"

"TAKARA!"

A strong light began to glow from the digivice,then it began to envelop Dorumon in that same light.

"Dorumon shinka! Dorugamon!"

Meicoomon,Terriermon and Simone stood in awe as the light dissapeared,with a new digimon in Dorumon's place,Simone lifted up her digivice to analyze it.

" _Dorugamon,a beast dragon digimon,A Adult level digimon that possesses the disposition of a beast and a dragon, it is such a heavyweight that most Digimon run away just at the sight of its shadow. Although it exhibits that ferocity of a wild beast when it comes to battles, it also has the intelligence of a dragon, and is usually very docile. Because it has an old-style Interface on its brow, it is presumed to be an evolution of a "Prototype Digimon". Its Special Move is firing a large iron sphere from its mouth, smashing the opponent (Power Metal). Its Signature Move is able to fire an iron sphere even while charging, although it's more powerful if it fires after standing still and accumulating power (Cannonball)."_

Dorugamon flew up fast into Greymon's claw,knocking Takara out of it and falling onto Dorugamon's was in so much pain but was able to keep her eyes open to look at her partner."Doru-chan...you... evolved..."she landed and Simone ran over to hold Takara."Simone,please take care of Takara." Dorugamon said,Simone nodded then looked at Takara's face,she was in so much pain,poor thing. Dorugamon turnt back around then flew back into battle.

"Power Metal!"

Dorugamon shot out a stronger iron sphere from it's mouth,it smashing into Greymon's face,but it wasn't about to go down without a fight.

"Fire horn!"

It's horn was enveloped in fire and it struck Dorugamon and she fell onto the ground,but got right back up. Dorugamon flew right back up into the air and charged down incredibly fast into Greymon's head,knocking it out. Dorugamon swooped up into the air for one last hit.

"Cannonball!"

Dorugamon shot out a series of iron metal that struck the dark ring,effectively removing it from it's host and finally the digital field dissipated.

Both Greymon and Takara regained consciousness."Where...where am I?" the Greymon asked,it was so confused."You're in the real world,we'll get you back to the Digital world,don't worry,Simone,you know the drill!" Meicoomon yelled. Simone nodded and held out her digivice,a digital portal opened underneath it's feet and it fell in screaming before it closed."...why do these portals always open under their feet...?" Simone questioned. Takara began to shake a little,"Simoonnee...everything hurts,I wanna go home..."Simone looked at her sadly,"Takara...why did you do that? You could've been killed!"

"Because...Doru-chan and Mei-chan were in trouble...I couldn't leave them in a battle they couldn't win,even if i couldn't do much damage...I wanted to help..."

Simone smiled at her warmly,she picked her up bridal style and began to walk home,the sun was setting and Simone looked up at the beautiful sky,were they really fighting for that long?Dorugamon was right behind the two with Meicoomon and Terriermon sleeping comfortably on her back,Takara looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and smiled lovingly at her."Simone...Dōmo... arigatō...gozaimasu.." Takara whispered and reached up and kissed Simone's cheek,a heavy blush suffused onto Simone's royal blue fur and she turnt her head away in embarrassment,Takara laughed at her reaction,she was so cute. Her phone began to ring and she quickly answered it.

"Hello,Simone?"

"Yes?"

"Where are you and Takara we've been at the park waiting for you,the sun is setting!"

"Im sorry Fionna,a digimon attacked and Takara got hurt during the battle,Im going to take her home now,Im sorry..."

"...It's okay Simone,we can meet up tomorrow,At least it's a Saturday. Make sure Takara gets home safely."

"Okay,I will,bye."

"Bye."

Fionna hung up the phone and sighed,she stared up at the sky while petting her sleeping Lopmon,she then turnt to Ginger,Brandy,Savannah,Alex and their digimon.

"Sorry guys,Takara got attacked by a digimon,we'll have to meet up tomorrow."

They all looked crestfallen.

"Awww,I wanted to see their digimon..." Savannah pouted.

...Simone finally made it home,it being nighttime,along the way Dorugamon had turnt back into Dorumon. Simone reached at the door and rang the doorbell,opened was Diana,she was relived but worried at the same time."Oh god,what happened to Takara?!" Diana panicked as she took the sleeping kitten from Simone's arms,Terriermon had woken up and hopped onto Simone's shoulders as Dorumon went into the house with a sleeping Meicoomon on her back.

"You see ...there was a little incident with a... dinosaur and she uh..." Simone fumbled nervously with her words.

"She got attacked by a Greymon!" Terriermon exclaimed,Simone punched Terriermon at the back of the head and she cried in pain.

"Oh...it didn't use it's Mega Flame on her,right?"

"No it didn't-wait how do you know that's one of it's attacks?" Simone asked.

Diana broke into a cold sweat."Ohh would you look at the time,your parents must be so worried,see you later!" she said nervously with a smile and slammed the door in her face.

"...Well that was rude." Terriermon only shrugged and began to walk home while Terriermon did cute handstands on her head.

Diana sighed."Phew,that was close..." she looked down at her sleeping child,thank the lords above that she wasn't seriously hurt,she went upstairs to her bedroom and placed Takara on the bed and tucked her in,she gave her a kiss on her forehead while also giving Dorumon and Meicoomon a kiss went to the door and looked back at the three as the soft moonlight shone on their fur smiled and closed the door.


End file.
